Magiranger vs Go-Busters
by mysterypink98
Summary: Sometime after the events of Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters, Jin found a way to revive himself:by storing his soul data in 5 Golden Beet cards and scattering them across Hyper Space. However, an evil entity wants to use the cards to revive Messiah again! It's up to the Busters to team up with the magical family to revive Jin and stop this evil entity!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Some elements of this story were taken from Tumblr posts and these elements belong to their respective original owners/creators. _

Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters: Great Mission! The 5 Golden Beet Cards~ Magi Magi Morphing Jinga~

Ryuji was having a nightmare again. The Buglars were surrounding him, ready to attack. Ryuji tried to look for his Morphing Brace, but to his horror, it had gone missing. He tried to use his super strength to smash them all at once but somehow, his super strength was gone.

The Buglars, seeing he was defenceless, pounced on Ryuji. Ryuji let out an ear-piercing scream, "Hiromu! Yoko! J! Anyone! Save me!" as the Buglars wrestled Ryuji to the ground.

Just before Ryuji thought he was going to saying his final prayers, a golden light appeared out of nowhere. The Burglars, caught by surprise, were suddenly sprayed with hundreds of thousands of bullets, and immediately turned into dust.

Ryuji scrambled to his feet and faced the glowing light. It was slowly materialising to form a familiar shape.

When the figure finally materialised, Ryuji was taken aback.

"Yo, Ryuji," Masato Jin greeted Ryuji in his usual manner, not taking notice of Ryuji's expression.

"Senpai…you're alive?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Sadly, no, I'm still dead." Jin replied, in an unusually joking manner.

"Then…are you a ghost?"

"Stop playing guessing games with me!" Jin suddenly snapped, before catching a hold of himself. "Listen up, Ryuji. I have come up with a way to revive myself, but I need your help."

"How, senpai?"

I have created 5 Golden Beet cards, each containing a fragment of my soul. I have scattered them across the sub-dimension. However an evil entity intends to use the cards to revive Messiah, so I need you to gather the cards and reunite them to revive me before the cards fall into the wrong hands."

"But how are we supposed to access the sub-dimension? The entrance to the dimension was closed off after the battle with Enter…"

"Easy. Use magic."

"Magic? How?"

"Simple. I need you to team up with the Family of the Magicians of Seven Colours." (_Note: Seven colours and not eight because Kai and Isamu both have red as their theme colour)_

"The Magicians of Seven Colours?"

"Correct. And to start off your quest, I shall give you a clue-"

"Why a clue, senpai? Why can't you tell me who these magicians are?" Ryuji interrupted.

"Because it'll take a long explanation and I have a limited time to speak to you before you wake up," Jin replied curtly.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Jin continued. "The clue is to look at the list of people who ordered an Enetron laptop."

"But so many people would have ordered an Enetron laptop recently! How do we know which person is the right one?" Ryuji countered.

"Look for the wings (_Tsubasa)_ of the Wizard of Oz (_Ozu no Mahoutsukai)_," Jin replied, tired of Ryuji's constant questioning.

"The wings of the Wizard of Oz?"

"Yes. Once you find the wings, it'll take you to the magicians."

There was a long pause before Jin said "Well, time's up," and waved goodbye to Ryuji. "I hope you can find the magicians and revive me." He disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Wait, senpai!" Ryuji reached out as if he was trying to catch the golden light. "What does the wings of the Wizard of Oz mean? And also, who is after the Beet cards? I have lots of questions for you, senpai…"

* * *

><p>Ryuji woke up with a start. His pyjamas were all wet from his perspiration and he was panting heavily.<p>

"Ryuji, what's wrong?" Ryuji felt a heavy pat on his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong, Gorisaki," Ryuji said.

"But you were screaming 'senpai' just now…" Hiromu pointed out.

"I had a dream just now. Senpai told me there's a way to revive him…"

"What? Really?" Yoko said as her eyes widened like a goldfish.

Ryuji nodded. "But in order to revive him, we need to team up with the Magicians of Seven Colours."

"Magicians of Seven Colours? What the heck is that?" Hiromu asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know either, but we better start looking," Ryuji replied as he hopped out of his bed. "And to start, we have to look at the list of Enetron laptop orders. We have to look for the wings of the Wizard of Oz…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…_

Tsubasa Ozu, the 2nd eldest son of the Ozu family, was pacing up and down in an impatient manner, arms folded. He was in the not-so-secret study of the Ozu family house, with his older sister Houka and his older brother Makito.

"Tsubasa-kun, why do you look so impatient?" Makito asked while reading a newspaper article about how to grow different types of herbs for his farm.

Tsubasa replied curtly, "I'm waiting for something." He continued to pace around the room impatiently.

"I know!" Houka piped, rising from her chair. "You're can't wait for Ura-nee and Hikaru-sensei to come just so that you can see Yuta-chan!"

Tsubasa patted his sister on the shoulder. "Nice guess Hou-nee, but I'm more impatient for something else."

Houka gave a disappointed, pouty face before slinking back into her chair.

"Then what are you waiting for Tsubasa-chin ~de gozarimasu desuka?" Mandora Boy, the living Mandrake asked.

"Well, it's something I can't wait to show off to Kai and the others once they get here," Tsubasa replied, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"What can't you wait to show off to me, chi-nii?" a voice asked from behind. There was a loud 'ping!', and some red flames appeared from the fireplace. Kai, the youngest son in the Ozus, materialised. It was unusual seeing Kai sporting his old black hairstyle while wearing his Magitopian robes, even if he got rid of those ridiculous red streaks a few days ago.

"Oh…it's nothing, Kai," Tsubasa tried to brush the subject away. He clearly didn't want to reveal the surprise.

Kai didn't get the memo that his brother didn't want to talk about it anymore and continued to pester him.

"Did you get a new girlfriend? Did you buy a new set of boxing gloves? An autographed Hanshin Tigers poster? Tell me, chi-nii…"

Even though Kai was a little more mature now, he continued to annoy Tsubasa. While Tsubasa was a little more tolerant of Kai's antics, his impatience plus Kai's persistent questioning was making him boil. Before he could lash out at Kai, he was saved by the bell-literally.

"I'll get it!" Tsubasa yelled as he raced out of the study, towards the front door.

The moment Tsubasa opened the door, he was greeted by a deliveryman dressed in dark blue and holding a package.

"Mr Tsubasa Ozu, I believe?" the deliveryman asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"Please sign here," the deliveryman said as he produced a letter of credit and a pen.

Tsubasa did so.

"Here's your package," the deliveryman handed it over to Tsubasa.

"Thank you," Tsubasa said as he accepted the package.

Tsubasa was about to turn around and close the door before the deliveryman called, "Mr Ozu?"

"Yes?"

"It may sound strange, but…you look exactly like one of my former colleagues."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sadly he passed away a while ago."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, there's no need to apologise," the deliveryman replied. He walked to the van parked outside the gate.

"Well, goodbye, Mr Ozu. It was nice meeting you." The deliveryman hopped into the van and waved goodbye to Tsubasa before zooming off.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa watched the van drive down the street before he returned inside.<p>

"A new laptop! Amazing!" Kai exclaimed as Tsubasa revealed the package's content.

"It's not just any laptop, it's an _Enetron_ laptop," Tsubasa said. "It runs on an alternative battery made out of Enetron, which means that it would last longer and-"

"Tsubasa, who was at the door just now?" Miyuki Ozu called as white flames emerged from the fireplace and she materialised.

"It was just the deliveryman for my new laptop, Kaa-san," Tsubasa replied politely. He caught a whiff of dove soap, so he knew his mother was taking a shower when the doorbell rang.

"I see," Miyuki nodded. "Thank goodness it was the deliveryman and not that crazy robot. Who knows what might happen if that robot turned up at our door again?"

"What crazy robot are you talking about, Kaa-san?" a familiar voice Tsubasa hadn't heard in a long time asked.

Crimson, gold and blue flames burst from the fireplace and instantly, an aged man clad in Magitopian robes similar to Kai's, a younger man with brown hair and wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans, a young woman with black hair and wearing a cotton blue dress and a young boy wearing a grey shirt and pants appeared.

"Urara!" Miyuki stretched out her arms to embrace her younger daughter.

"Kaa-san, I missed you and everyone else so much!" Urara exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again, Miyuki-san," Hikaru greeted his mother-in-law.

"Hello, Hikaru-chan," Miyuki greeted back while still embracing Urara.

"Yuta-chan, be polite and greet your grandmother," Urara said to the little boy as Miyuki let go of her.

"Good afternoon, oba-chan," Yuta said hastily, clearly in a hurry to greet his grandmother.

He turned around, ran and called out, "Tsubasa-jii-chan!" Tsubasa, who was trying to start a conversation with Hikaru, promptly turned around and kneeled down to catch his nephew in his arms.

"Have you been a good boy, Yuta?" Tsubasa asked as he carried his nephew. Yuta was 7 this year and was certainly heavier than the last time Tsubasa carried him.

"Of course!" Yuta chimed. Out of all the uncles and aunties Yuta had, Tsubasa jii-chan (Uncle Tsubasa) was his favourite as he taught him boxing, which in Yuta's opinion, was a very fun sport. Tsubasa, in turn, adored Yuta.

"Make sure you be a good boy, or mummy will scold you and you don't like mummy when she's angry!" Tsubasa teased affectionately.

Urara giggled secretly upon hearing that.

"Yuta-chan!" Houka called out. "Houka baa-chan (Aunt Houka) has bought you some new clothes and I want you to try them on! I'm sure you'll look cute in them!"

"Oh no, it's Houka-baa-chan," Yuta groaned. Houka baa-chan was always forcing him to try on new clothes she bought for him, which was boring, unlike spending an afternoon in the garden with Makito jii-san, playing soccer with Kai jii-chan or listening to oji-san's (grandfather's) old tales of Magitopia.

"Remember what I said just now, Yuta? Be a good boy and listen to Houka baa-chan, Tsubasa jii-chan will give you a treat later if you're a good boy," Tsubasa said to Yuta.

"Alright, whatever you say, Tsubasa jii-chan," Yuta replied reluctantly as Tsubasa bent down to release him. Yuta then ran up to Houka, who brought him out of the study.

"I'll prepare dinner for all of you now. Kai, Makito, could you help me out?" Miyuki asked after Houka and Yuta left the room. Kai and Makito nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll help you too, dear. Tsubasa, could you keep Urara and Hikaru company?" Isamu requested as he left for the kitchen as well.

After they had the study to themselves, Urara and Hikaru took the opportunity and asked Tsubasa, "What was the crazy robot you and Kaa-san were talking about just now?"

Tsubasa sighed and explained, "It's a long story…"


	3. Chapter 3

As Tsubasa told his story about his encounter with the crazy robot, his mind couldn't help but flashback to one week ago, when all of those crazy events happened.

_One week prior..._

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" someone (or in this case, something) kept on ringing on the Ozu house's doorbell that it seemed that it was going to break at any instant.

Tsubasa trudged down the hallway leading to the door. He hoped it wasn't the annoying salesman selling useless products or someone from the Super Sentai Fan Club who was requesting him to speak at the next meeting.

He opened the door and within an instant, he was grabbed by the neck by a metallic hand.

Tsubasa looked up to see who his assailant was and didn't know whether to be shocked or to be in a state of panic.

His assailant was surprisingly, a golden robot who resembled a beetle.

"From now onwards, you shall be the new Jin! Come home with me!" the robot exclaimed.

"Let go of me, you crazy robot!" Tsubasa demanded as he struggled from his chokehold.

Instinctively, Tsubasa reached into his pocket for his MagiPhone, flipped it open and pointed it at the robot and shouted, "Magi Magika!"

Lightning sparked from the tip of the phone and the robot, electrocuted, released his grip of Tsubasa.

Tsubasa promptly kicked him hard enough in the where the knee would have been that it sent the robot stumbling out of the gate. "Don't come back or you'll get it next time!" Tsubasa yelled as the robot disappeared down the street.

However, the robot continued to arrive at the doorstep for the rest of the week and every single time, Tsubasa would open the door, the robot would grab him by the neck, Tsubasa would electrocute him with lightning, the robot would disappear down the street; rinse, wash and repeat for the next few days.

However, on the seventh day, when the same thing happened, the robot made the smart move of knocking Tsubasa's MagiPhone out of his hand before he could electrocute him.

"Now you can no longer shock me! Come, I shall make you the new Jin!" the robot declared triumphantly when he knocked Tsubasa's MagiPhone out of his hand.

"Sh*t!" Tsubasa exclaimed (_in Japanese, not English!)_. "Kaa-san, help me!" Tsubasa cried out as the robot prepared to drag him out of the gate.

Miyuki rushed to the open front door and upon spotting the robot attempting to carry away her son, whipped out her silver MagiPhone, and shouted, "Magiine Maagi Magika!"

Immediately, the robot's hold of Tsubasa was released and Tsubasa pushed him back before grabbing his MagiPhone lying on the ground.

When he safely ran up to his mother, he pointed his MagiPhone at the robot and said, "Magiine Magiiro!" The robot became paralysed.

"From now on, you are to never set foot near our house or lay a finger on Tsubasa, or else you shall face the wrath of Miyuki Ozu!" Miyuki warned the robot.

"Y-y-e-s, ma'am…" the robot voice trembled in fear. (Which Tsubasa found odd as robots don't have emotions.)

"Magiiro." Miyuki removed the paralysis from the robot and it fled out of the Ozu gate for the last time.

* * *

><p>"And that was what happened," Tsubasa said as he ended the story.<p>

"That was one weird encounter you had, Tsubasa-kun," Hikaru commented.

"Luckily he stopped coming back," Tsubasa reassured.

"But I don't get it," Urara pondered out loud. "Why would the robot kidnap you to become the 'new Jin'? And more importantly, what does this all mean?"

"Well, I don't know either," Tsubasa replied.

"Erm…Tsubasa, I heard that you got a new laptop just now," Hikaru said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes! I did!" Tsubasa exclaimed, having nearly forgotten about it.

He grabbed the box containing the laptop and showed it to Hikaru and Urara.

"It looks great!" Urara complimented, eyes sparkling in envy of her younger brother.

"Magiel actually wants to learn how to use computers now, so maybe you should get one more of these for her!" Hikaru joked.

"When are you going to set it up?" Urara asked.

"I'm going to set it up after dinner," Tsubasa said to the two of them as he put the box away. "It is a new generation computer, so it may take some time for me to set it up, and I'll have plenty of time to set it up after dinner."

* * *

><p>Dinner that night at the Ozus' was fantastic. Everyone was enjoying Miyuki's delicious cooking while chatting and laughing merrily. Even Yuta was enjoying himself that night, despite being stuck in that uncomfortable handmade jacket that Houka baa-chan made for him.<p>

After the delightful dinner, Tsubasa went to set up his laptop. He expected to finish setting it up when it was late at night, but surprisingly, he finished it before 10.30 pm.

When he had finished setting it up, he wanted to give it a test run, but fatigue overcame him. So he closed it, placed it back in the box and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p>That night, Tsubasa was stirred by an uneasy dream. He dreamt of being attacked by a black, griffin-looking cyborg with silver appendages. He was in Magi Yellow form at the time and when he tried to blast him with Yellow Thunder, the cyborg dodged it and hit him directly with his own blast of black fire. Tsubasa fell from the blast and fell down a deep, dark chasm where he seemed to fall for eternity. Eternity….<p>

* * *

><p>Tsubasa woke up with a start. He glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed. It was 6.00 am. He looked around. Kai was still sound asleep, snoring loudly no less!<p>

Tsubasa knew he couldn't go back to sleep. He snuck out of the room, quietly as possible, to go down to the study. He decided to use this opportunity to test out his new laptop.

Luckily, Mandora Boy was awake at that time, so Tsubasa didn't need to wear headphones when testing out his laptop.

Tsubasa tested everything on his laptop, from Internet browsing to software programs and applications that came with his laptop. They seemed to work just fine.

However, when he was browsing through the files, he came across something that wouldn't be on a brand-new, unused computer.

It was a file. A file labelled "PLEASE CLICK THIS WHEN YOU SEE THIS".

Tsubasa, out of curiosity, clicked on it, and instantly the screen turned black.

Tsubasa panicked. Had he clicked on a secret virus program that was somehow installed onto his computer? What was it going to do to his computer if so? If it wasn't a virus, then what was happening right now?

No, it wasn't a virus, but something else; as there were green pixels forming on the black screen, changing and forming into an unrecognisable shape.

The pixels continued to configure and change shape until they formed into something. Or could it be somebody…

Tsubasa squinted at the screen. The pixels have now formed into the shape of a man. The back view close up of a man that is. The man was wearing a white jacket with a gold symbol on the back and had slightly curly, dark brown hair. He was adjusting his hair in front of an imaginary mirror.

"What is going on here, de gozarimasu desuka?" Mandora Boy wondered out loud, while Tsubasa glared at the screen in suspicion.

The man must have heard Mandora Boy, because he suddenly stopped adjusting his hair and spun around dramatically. He then greeted Tsubasa casually, like an old friend. "Yo, Tsubasa-kun. How you're doing?"

Tsubasa took one look at the man and let out an "EEEEHHHHH?!" that was loud enough to wake up the entire neighbourhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Within a matter of minutes, Kai, Makito, Urara, Houka and Hikaru rushed into the study room, still in their pyjamas, with Houka and Urara in their night robes.

"What's wrong, Tsubasa?" Makito asked the moment he saw Tsubasa, standing straight up from his chair, pointing at the computer screen with his mouth wide open and a shocked expression on his face.

"Everyone, everyone-sama, look at the computer screen! There's a man who looks like Tsubasa-chin in there!" Mandora Boy panicked, pointing a leaf at the screen.

The 5 other Ozus all gathered at the screen, craning their necks to see. It also took them one look before they were saying, "EEEEEHHHHHH?!" as well.

"Yo, Magiranger-tachi. I didn't expect you guys to show up as well," the man responded calmly and casually upon their shocked reaction.

The man **did **look like Tsubasa, downright from his jawline shape to his prominent nose. The differences the other Ozus (and Tsubasa himself) noticed was the fact that the man's hair was a darker brown as opposed to Tsubasa's sandy brown locks, and his hair was slightly curled at the ends, unlike Tsubasa's straight hair. He was also rather relaxed and a little bit **too **calm when it came to handling the current situation.

"Who are you? Why do you look like chi-nii?" Kai demanded, pointing at Tsubasa when asking the second question.

"More importantly, how did you get into the computer?" Urara questioned.

There was a whole babble of questions that followed that Tsubasa just couldn't stand it anymore.

"I thought I won't do this anymore, but I'll have to," Tsubasa said silently to himself, and put on a pair of headphones.

He then lifted Mandora Boy out of the pot, and… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone fainted on the floor (except for the man in the computer obviously, who just stared on).

A further 10 minutes later, when everyone came to, the 6 Magirangers stared at the computer, hungry for answers from the man who looked like Tsubasa.

The man knew he couldn't beat around the bush anymore, so he said to the 6 faces at the computer, "Okay, okay, I'll answer your questions one at a time."

He cleared his throat. "To answer your first question, _Kai_ (Kai responded with a head twitch as he didn't know how did this man know his name), I am Masato Jin, genius engineer at the Energy Management Centre in Neo-Tokyo and Beet Buster of the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Nice to meet you all."

"To answer your second question-"

"How do you know our names?!" Urara interrupted.

"Don't interrupt, Urara!" Jin exclaimed. He sighed. "You're just like J," he said silently to himself. "As I was saying," he continued, "I don't know why I look like your brother. What I do know is that I know your names thanks to the extensive database of the Super Sentai world in the virtual world."

"Huh?" Houka was confused.

"That means to say, I know your names thanks to the Internet," Jin replied.

"How come you're in the computer, then?" Makito asked.

"Hmm…it's going to take a complicated explanation, Makito," Jin said. "Are you prepared for a long story?"

The 6 Magirangers nodded.

"Okay…it all began in 1999…"

* * *

><p>While Jin was explaining his backstory to the Magirangers, something else was going on. A portal appeared in the middle of a dark forest, near an underground passage.<p>

Out from the portal, came the griffin-looking cyborg from Tsubasa's dreams. Behind him was an army of grotesque creatures that seemed to look like fusions of Buglars and Zobils.

"Where is the damn entrance to Infershia? Is it so hard to teleport directly in there after 8 years?!" the cyborg growled in a gravelly voice. He then led the army of Zoglars into the underground passage with him.

He walked up to the entrance and the Zobil guarding the gate blocked him.

"Let me in, stupid fool! I'm part of Infershia, just like you!" the cyborg said arrogantly. The Zobil pointed his staff at him in response and before the cyborg could attack him, the High Zobil watching and guarding from above opened the gate, possibly out of fear.

The cyborg failed to acknowledge the High Zobil's 'kindness' and pompously stormed in, army trailing behind.

Inside, the cyborg was at first stunned by the appearance of Hades Wise Goddess Sphinx sitting on the throne in charge, as he was expecting someone else. However, he immediately bowed down and said, "Hades Wise Goddess Sphinx. It's a pleasure to meet you again. I apologise for the long absence; I was busy training somewhere."

"Hades Beast Machine Madouroid. You dare call switching sides to Vaglass training?!" Sphinx thundered.

"Y-y-e-s…while I don't deny I joined Vaglass, I'm done with them now. We can now revive N-Ma-sama with my superior Zoglar army!" Madouroid proclaimed.

"You're too late," Sphinx snapped. "N-Ma is long dead."

"What?!"

"That's right!" a female voice that didn't sound like Sphinx declared. Nai stepped out from behind the throne. "N-Ma was defeated 8 years ago!"

"Right! Defeated by the Magirangers!" Mare finished and stepped out a few seconds later.

"Damn you Magirangers!" Madouroid cursed. "I will defeat them to avenge N-Ma then!"

"You are forbidden to do so!" Sphinx commanded. "The Magirangers are now our allies!"

"What is wrong with your mind, Sphinx-san?! First you say N-Ma is dead and now the Magirangers are your allies! What's next, you're going to tell me you've embraced light and all things good?!" Madouroid exclaimed.

"That's true, which is unfortunate for you, because we won't be involved with you," Sphinx said.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have come here! It was a complete waste of time!" Madouroid yelled. "Zoglars!" The army followed him out.

When he was out of earshot, Sphinx said to Nai and Mare, "He has a lot to learn, hasn't he?"

Nai and Mare nodded, and replied at once, "A lot of things have changed since he last left!"

* * *

><p>Madouroid angrily stormed out of the underground passage as he muttered to himself, "Looks like I can't ally with them."<p>

He teleported away with his army back to his dark lair. "If I can't get help…,"he said to himself as he took out two cards from his cloak.

"Then I'll just get help myself." He placed the cards in the middle of the dark seal painted on the floor.

"Douza Uzarra Uru Mezaara Uuza Zanga! Revive from your deep slumber!" Madouroid chanted as the seal began to glow.

The cards began to glow too, but with bronze-ish and dark purple light. Soon, the room was filled with black, bronze-ish and dark purple light.

When the light faded, two people were standing in the middle of the seal, namely a man with goggles and a coat and a woman with similar goggles and wearing a silver top.

"Où suis-je? Where am I?" the man asked, with a confused look on his face. The woman looked just as confused as him.

"Ahh, Master Enter and Miss Escape! It's great for you to be back!" Madouroid bowed.

"What have we been doing this whole time, Madouroid?" Escape asked, while looking disgusted at the sight of the Zoglars.

"You've been a deep sleep, Miss. But now's not the time to talk about that. I want both of you to help me. Help me revive Master Messiah…"

"Majesté Messiah, you say?" Enter said, as an evil grin appeared on his face. "Well, in that case…"

* * *

><p>"…and that's what happened," Jin said as he finished his story.<p>

"So…you're saying that after you died, your soul was trapped in Hyper Space?" Tsubasa asked.

"You could say that," Jin replied. "Anyway, I found a way to revive myself. By turning fragments of my soul into data and storing them in 5 golden cards called Beet cards before scattering them across the sub-dimension, I can be revived if the 5 cards are reunited again. That's why I need you guys to help my teammates to open the gateway to Hyper Space and collect the Beet cards before they fall into the wrong hands."

"Wrong hands? Whose hands will the Beet cards fall into if we don't react in time?" Hikaru asked worriedly.

"I don't know much about him, but I sure do know his name: Hades Beast Machine Madouroid."

The words "Hades Beast Machine" sent chills down the Ozus' spines.

"Infershia has returned?!" Hikaru panicked.

"Don't worry, Infershia has not returned to its evil ways. From what I could gather, he was a Hades Beastman who defected to Vaglass before you all became the Magirangers. He then turned himself into a cyborg and became a secret agent of Messiah's," Jin said sombrely. "He escaped death when Vaglass collapsed. Now he wants to use the Beet cards to revive Messiah."

"That's why I need you to help my teammates. The sub-dimension can only be opened through magic and you all are the only ones who I can depend on and trust. Would all do my teammates and myself a favour?" Jin pleaded.

The Magirangers didn't hesitate in replying Jin as they turned to each other and nodded their heads at once.

"We will help you and your teammates," Kai said. "After all, as our duty as the Magicians of Justice, we will help others who are in need of aid!"

Jin smiled. "I knew I could trust you guys. Now, whether I get revived or not rests in your hands. Good-bye, for now…"

Jin faded into green pixels and the screen turned black. A few moments later, the screen lit up again.

Tsubasa suddenly felt something was missing and pushed through his siblings (and brother-in-law) to take a look at the laptop. "The file's gone!" Tsubasa exclaimed when he realised the icon disappeared from the files. He hurriedly searched through the files and found nothing. He sighed with frustration and disappointment.

"Well, that was some drama," a catlike voice broke the solemn silence the Magirangers had for a few moments, and Smoky the Genie Cat popped out from the lid of the MagiLamp, which was next to Mandora Boy's pot this whole time.

"What?" Smoky replied nonchalantly when the six of them began to stare angrily at him. "Anyway, where are the other three?"

"Kaa-san and Otou-san are taking care of Yuta. They asked us to check on Tsubasa when we heard him screaming, they said they could handle Yuta," Urara replied.

"I see," Smoky replied as he slipped back into his lamp.

Urara slumped into the chair. "What an eventful morning! I wonder what crazy things would happen next?" she sighed out loud.

Urara's question was answered soon enough, in the form of a doorbell ring. Tsubasa, once again, dashed to the door to answer it.

This time, much to his surprise, there was a man at the gate, getting off at a motorcycle, which immediately transformed into a robot that vaguely resembled a cheetah. There was also a girl and another man, who were stepping out of a Chevrolet Blazer with two other robots, a hulking gorilla-looking one and a small rabbit-looking one. The humans were all dressed in black with the two men wearing red and blue sunglasses respectively, and the girl wearing a yellow one.

Tsubasa rushed to open the gate, which was usually locked at night for security purposes. As he approached the gate, he saw the man wearing blue sunglasses whispering something to the girl, and the girl was nodding her head in agreement.

"Is the Ozu family household?" the man with red sunglasses asked.

"Yes," Tsubasa nodded.

The man took off his sunglasses, revealing himself to be a 20-something young lad. He held up a card and said to Tsubasa, "Hiromu Sakurada of the Energy Management Centre's Special Ops unit. May we have permission to enter your house?"

"Can I come in too?" a familiar robotic voice asked, and the golden beetle robot stepped out of the Chevrolet Blazer.

"You!" Tsubasa pointed at the robot. "What are you doing here?!"

The three humans turned to each other with confused looks on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

"I see. I apologise for what J did to you, Tsubasa," Ryuji said to Tsubasa. The three Busters, plus J and the other Buddyroids, were now in the study. Prior to Tsubasa's recount of J's failed attempt to make him the new 'Jin' to Ryuji, the Busters were introduced to the Magirangers, plus Smoky and Mandora Boy. Smoky was the least happy to see the guests and was now growling at the Buddyroids. Cheeda Nick was the most confused by Smoky's hostility, as he tried to convince Smoky, "I'm part of your family, you know?!" (Cheetahs and cats are distant relatives.)

"It's alright. Now that I know the story about J, I can see he really misses Jin and is desperate for a companion," Tsubasa replied to Ryuji.

There was a clink of china plates, and Miyuki walked in with 9 plates of steaming hot pancakes covered in golden maple syrup.

The 5 siblings immediately cried out, "Look, Kaa-san's pancakes!" and their eyes glimmered in excitement upon sighting the pancakes. Hikaru just calmly smiled at Miyuki while the Busters looked in astonishment.

Just after Miyuki put down the Hikaru's plate of pancakes, she began placing a plate of pancakes for each of the Busters. "I had some extra batter, so I prepared some pancakes for you."

"No, its fine, ma'am, we don't need…" Ryuji started.

"These pancakes are delicious! Just what I needed to boost my energy!" Yoko interrupted, munching down Miyuki's pancakes at an amazing speed that Kai couldn't even surpass her.

Ryuji and Hiromu, upon hearing Yoko's comment, curiously took a bite out of Miyuki's pancakes. Needless to say, they were impressed.

"This is great, ma'am! How did you make these delicious pancakes?" Ryuji asked Miyuki after tasting a bite of fluffy, sweet goodness.

"The key to delicious food is adding lots of love when cooking. When love is added to food, the results are twice as good," Miyuki replied with a smile.

"Anyway, as I was about to say…" Hiromu said after swallowing a mouthful of pancake. "We managed to track your house down after going through the list of Enetron laptop orders, following instructions from Jin via Ryuji's dream. From there, we discovered that only one name matched the riddle from Ryuji's dream: Ozu, which sounds similar to _Oz_, as in _Wizard of Oz, _and _Tsubasa_, from _Wings of the Wizard of Oz (Ozu no Mahoutsukai no tsubasa). _From there, we traced your address."

"We also checked with a deliveryman who delivered a package to your address just to make sure," Ryuji said, who just finished his stack of pancakes. "The deliveryman reported a man resembling Jin living in this address, who was Tsubasa, obviously."

Tsubasa suddenly felt the urge to tell the Busters the incident that happened earlier.

"I…actually…want…to tell you guys something," Tsubasa said. "I had a message from Jin. He entered my laptop and told me that we should help you guys. He told me that we should aid you guys on this quest."

Tsubasa went on to explain the whole story to the Busters.

After listening to Tsubasa's story, the Busters stood up instantly and had worried looks on their faces.

"Madouroid is a real threat! We've got to track him down immediately!" Hiromu exclaimed.

"That's right! We can't let Messiah be revived!" Ryuji said in response.

"We can't let him enter our world and wreak havoc once again!" Yoko responded.

There was a pause, before Hiromu asked the six of them, "Are you willing to ally of us, Magirangers?" while placing a hand in front of Kai.

The six Magirangers were a bit astounded at first because a guy they only knew for about a hundred minutes was suddenly asking them for an alliance (and they weren't the only ones astounded), but after a brief moment of glancing at each other, they nodded their heads in agreement at once.

"Messiah caused you guys to be separated from your families! It's unforgiveable and Houka-tachi will prevent a similar incident from happening again!" Houka exclaimed.

"Anyone who rips the bonds of the family must be stopped!" Urara followed.

"If we been through it once…" Makito started.

"Then we won't let others suffer the same thing again!" Tsubasa finished.

"We'll fulfil Jin-san's wish of being alive once more!" Hikaru joined in.

"On top of that…" Kai said while facing Hiromu. "We've promised to help Jin, as our duty as the Magicians of Justice, the Magirangers! It's an alliance!" Kai grabbed Hiromu's hand and shook it firmly.

The Busters smiled. "But before we go, you might want to change…your clothes are unsuitable for something like this," Ryuji pointed out.

Kai looked down at his red pyjamas. "Oh crap! I forgot we were in our pyjamas! Everyone…let's go and get changed!"

"Yeah!" the others replied in unison. It was time to don their Magi jackets and become the Magirangers once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Within 15 minutes, the 6 Magirangers, the 3 Go-Busters and 4 Buddyroids were outside the Ozu home. Yoko seemed to be amazed by the Magirangers' jackets and was gawking over the fact that Tsubasa was a male yellow ranger.

"The only other yellow ranger I've met is a girl, so I thought all yellow rangers were girls," Yoko explained to Tsubasa why she was surprised that Tsubasa was a male.

"Don't be too surprised. There are a lot more male yellow rangers out there too," Tsubasa replied.

"I just think nii-chan is the last male yellow ranger so far," Urara joined in.

"Come to think about it, it is true," Houka agreed with Urara.

"It's alright, Tsubasa, even if you're the last male yellow as of now," Makito tried to comfort Tsubasa when he saw a disappointed expression on Tsubasa's face, presumably from learning that fact.

They were currently on board Hikaru's personal mecha, Travelion, travelling to the Energy Management Centre. The train had just entered the portal that would take them there.

Ryuji had wandered into the driver's cabin and was watching in fascination on how Hikaru was operating the train. Smoky was bothered by Ryuji's presence and tried to chase him out, but Hikaru wagged his finger and said, "No, no, Smoky! Let the passenger observe."

Smoky had no choice but to put up with Ryuji.

"It's amazing how this train can travel anywhere just by passing through portals! How does this all work?" Ryuji asked in fascination.

"Magic, of course," Hikaru replied.

Meanwhile in the passenger cabin, the Buddyroids were quarrelling with one another whether the portal they were travelling through right now was the same one that they travelled through when they had that 'whacky adventure with those space pirates,' when Kai pointed out to Hiromu, "Why does the gorilla robot sound so familiar? Where I have heard him before?"

He whipped out his Magi phone and randomly pressed on one of the buttons and he heard a similar-sounding voice come out of it.

Hiromu and Kai got a shock. "Gorisaki has the same voice as your phone!" Hiromu exclaimed.

"It can't be, it has to be a coincidence," Kai replied in disbelief.

The Buddyroids totally ignored Kai and Hiromu's conversation and continued to argue.

"No, this has to be same the portal that we travelled through!" Nick said stubbornly.

"There are at least 3000 other portals out there that also teleport people around!" Gorisaki argued.

"It has the same grey mist outside like the portal we travelled last time!" Usada yelled.

"There could be a million more portals that also have grey mist outside!" J countered.

They continued to argue until Smoky's voice was heard on the announcement system, "Next stop, Neo-Tokyo's Energy Management Centre. All passengers are to embark now. All arguing Buddyroids, please save your arguments for later."

* * *

><p>The Magirangers, Go-Busters and Buddyroids hopped off Travelion before Hikaru sent the train off.<p>

The Magirangers glanced around their new environment. Neo-Tokyo looked so hi-tech and almost futuristic, straight out from a sci-fi movie.

Right in front of them was the Energy Management Centre, a giant tower which Ryuji explained was the source of their city's power, Enetron.

The Busters then took the Magirangers down the elevator to the Special Ops Unit, located underground, to discuss the matter with Takeshi Kuroki, their commander.

"Wow! An underground base!" Houka was fascinated by the fact they were going 70 metres underground to the Go-Busters' base of operation. "Are you going to show us around?"

"Sorry, but we're not going to explore the area because we're on serious matters right now," Hiromu replied.

Just as he finished his sentence, the elevator doors burst open and they arrived at their destination.

When the Magirangers stepped outside, they were greeted by a strict-looking, middle-aged man, alongside two assistants, a young man in his twenties and a bespectacled twenty-something lady.

The three Busters, who were in front of the Magirangers, did a strange hand pose to the man and announced, "Tokumei Sentai, reporting!"

"We have brought the Magirangers who might help us in reviving Jin," Hiromu reported to the commander.

Kuroki, Nakamura and Morishita took a glance at the Magirangers. While their eyes made a brief dart at the rest of the Magirangers, when their eyes fell on Tsubasa, their attention became focused on him and they all had puzzling looks on their faces.

"Isn't that _Jin_ right in the middle of these people?" Nakamura pointed out. "Even so, he looks pretty different…"

Before Tsubasa could open his mouth to correct her, Ryuji quickly filled in for Tsubasa, "No, no, no! That's not senpai! That's Tsubasa Ozu, a member of the Magirangers. It's just a coincidence he looks like senpai!"

"Why does he look like-"Morishita wanted to open his mouth to ask why Tsubasa resembled Jin.

Kuroki cut him off. "Now's not the time for these questions, Morishita." He cleared his throat. "Magirangers, can you tell us why Jin asked you to help him in his revival?"

Kai replied, "Commander, Jin-san entrusted us in this mission because we are the only ones who can open the gates to Hyper Space again. That's where the Beet cards containing Jin's soul are scattered."

Nakamura and Morishita were shocked. "You can do that?! How?"

"We have the power of magic that can help access a place that has been lost," Tsubasa explained calmly.

"Magic? Commander, are you sure they brought in the right guys? Because they say they have magic and you know, magic-"  
>"Technically doesn't exist, right?" Kuroki finished Nakamura's sentence. Nakamura nodded. Kuroki turned to face Tsubasa. "You said your surname was Ozu, right?"<p>

"Yes, sir. All of us are surnamed Ozu because we're siblings, except for Hikaru-sensei, our brother-in-law," Tsubasa pointed to Hikaru.

"Hmm…are you related to someone named Miyuki Ozu?"

"Yes, sir!" Makito answered. "She's our mother. Well, except sensei."

"I should have known earlier!" Kuroki exclaimed. "So you are the grown-up children of Miyuki Ozu."

"You knew Kaa-san?" Houka asked.

Kuroki nodded. "Miyuki was a good friend of mine since we met in high school. We remained good friends and I was on good terms with her husband, Isamu, after she got married."

"The last time we met was in 1991, before I was posted to the Energy Management Centre. Miyuki revealed to me she had the power to use magic after saving me from a mugger. She also told me the truth about her husband's disappearance the year before and how she gained her powers. She ordered me to keep this whole thing a secret. I didn't keep in touch with her after moving."

"But now you know the truth," Kuroki said to the Magirangers. "So, can you really do that? I mean, cast magic?"

Urara nodded. "We could do that, provided you can show us the place where you could teleport into Hyper Space."

Kuroki nodded in reply to Urara's. "We do have an area that could once teleport to Hyper Space. We'll show you."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Kuroki led the Magirangers to the Docking Area.<p>

"You see that?" Kuroki pointed to the dust-covered machine lying in the lonely corner. "That's the machine we used to teleport the Busters into Hyper Space on certain missions."

After walking for a while, Kai asked the Commander if they could go outside to cast their spell because he feared that if they casted it inside the Docking Area, it could cause massive destruction to EMC from the interdimensional forces.

Kuroki agreed and brought them to the open runway for the Buster machines to dock after being transported from the sub-dimension.

Once outside, the Magirangers did their thing. They whipped out their MagiPhones and stood in a circle while holding each other's hands.

"Grant us access to the mysterious space that once stood," Kai began the chant.

The siblings dialled '2-1-9' on their phones.

"Jiruma Maagi Majuna." Bright lights glowed out of the phones and the 5 Magirangers pointed their phones directly in front of them.

The 5 lights surged from their phones, joining together to form a pillar of light. There was a hum and buzz of colours with some electrical sparks, with the siblings looking as if they were using all their will to create the portal. The portal then started to slowly expand in size, the Go-Busters, Buddyroids, Kuroki, Nakamura and Morishita watching in amazement.

After a while, Kai turned his head to Hikaru and yelled, "It's your turn, Hikaru-sensei!"

Hikaru rushed forward and produced a ticket that he placed inside his GripPhone to punch. "Luuma Goolu Lujuna!" he pointed the ticket to the portal and golden light bounced onto it.

There was a loud sound that resembled a lion's roar, and some more electrical sparks, before the portal fully materialised.

"Everyone, get in now before the portal closes!" Hikaru yelled to the Busters and Buddyroids.

They didn't waste any time and one by one, everyone dashed into the portal, the Magirangers first, followed by the three Busters (who announced they were being deployed for duty to Kuroki before entering) and finally the Buddyroids, with Usada being the last one to get in before the portal closed.

"Will they be alright?" Nakamura asked Kuroki.

"I'm sure they'll be. I have great faith in them. The Magirangers are good magicians for sure," Kuroki replied. "Come, let's go back to the operations room and observe the mission from there."

* * *

><p>Inside the sub-dimension, everyone was surrounded by white nothingness for a while, before the actual sub-dimension materialised in front of their eyes.<p>

The Magirangers were horrified by the site of the sub-dimension. It resembled a post-apocalyptic world that they had seen in those TV movies that Tsubasa and Makito watched every night.

There were wrecked and charred warehouses, as well as a tower that stood in the distance resembling another one that they saw in Neo-Tokyo earlier, along with rubble and debris strewn everywhere. There was nothing but eerie silence that told them that something terrible happened in there more than once.

"I think we should split up to find the Beet cards," Hiromu suggested. "The sub-dimension is huge, so it's best if we break into small groups to find the cards."

"I think we should," Ryuji agreed.

"I'll go with Kai to the main facility," Hiromu said, Kai nodding in agreement. "Nick, tag along with us," Hiromu instructed Nick.

"I'll follow Ryuji and Aniki to explore the warehouses," Tsubasa said while pointing at Ryuji and Makito. "Gorisaki better follow along with us too," Ryuji added.

"I'll follow Urara and Houka to explore the tower," Yoko declared to the others. "Usada, you come with us too."

"This means that J and I will have to explore the rest of the area," Hikaru followed suit. J just did a hand salute to agree.

"Since that's settled…everyone, let's set the plan in motion!" Kai declared. "Let's not let Jin-san down!" he placed his hand out as he finished his last sentence.

The rest of the rangers placed their hand on top of Kai's, including the Buddyroids. "Magirangers and Go-Busters…"

"Joint mission begin!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kai and Hiromu headed towards the main facility of the Transport Research Centre, Cheeda Nick following closely behind.

"That incident 14 years ago must have been quite traumatising to you," Kai said to Hiromu as they opened the creaky gate to the facility.

"It sure was," Hiromu replied as they walked in. "I mean, one seemingly innocent Christmas party later, my sister and I were orphaned with no one to take care of us."

"I had experienced a similar incident beforehand," Kai began telling his story as he opened the iron door to enter the facility. When he saw it was all dark inside, he took out his MagiPhone and dialled '8-9' and called out, "Jii Majuna." Light came out of the phone like a torchlight.

"When we first received our powers, my mother was seemingly killed by Wolzard, my brainwashed father. I took her so-called death pretty hard," Kai continued his story as they walked down the hallway. "At that point, I didn't know it was my father, so I hated him and swore revenge against him."

"When I found out Wolzard was my father, I refused to accept the fact but I eventually came to accept it and that helped my father break the spell placed on him."

"I guess the rest is history," Hiromu said when Kai finished his sentence. "I later found out my parents were absorbed into Messiah and that meant killing Messiah would mean killing them too. But I did it and freed their and the other scientists' souls." He sighed. "You guys were lucky to have a happy ending. I never saw my parents alive again."

"Don't say that!" Kai said. "Your parents will always be alive."

"Wait, how's that possible?!" Nick exclaimed.

Kai pointed towards Hiromu's heart. "They will always be alive in your heart, supporting you every step of the way. I know that because when my parents were seemingly dead, I still felt their influence and love in my heart. That's why we must be bravely move forward, because with love, there's always courage."

Hiromu paused for a moment to think about Kai's words. "You're right, Kai! I do feel a little bit of my parents' presence and love in my heart right now."

"See what I mean? I think your parents are proud of you and are praising you right now," Kai replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Erm, Hiromu? Kai? I think we've been walking for some time already. Where do we look for a place to search for the Beet Card?" Nick pointed out to the two Red Senshi, fearing that they forgot about their mission.

"We're going to that place now," Hiromu replied. He pointed at the lab where the Christmas party 14 years ago took place. "Let's go," he said to Kai and Nick.

The three of them pushed open the door and closed it behind them once inside. (Kai also turned off the light on his phone because it was bright enough to see in the room.) Everything was still unchanged the last time Hiromu and Nick paid a visit here. The toppled Christmas tree was still there. So were the pictures of the French scientist and the statues of Gog and Magog, Michiko's dogs.

"Has the room been always in this state?" Kai asked Nick and Hiromu.

Hiromu nodded. "It appears to be that time freezes in the sub-dimension. Let's stop chatting and start searching."

Kai, Hiromu and Nick rummaged the debris and drawers but none of them found anything resembling a card.

"I don't even know what the heck a Beet card looks like!" Hiromu exclaimed, exasperated. "Why are we even searching for it?"

"Don't give up, Hiromu! Remember what I said just now? We have to go on bravely, no matter what, because when there's love…"

"There's courage, right?" Nick finished the sentence this time. "Your Sentai senpai is right, Hiromu. Besides your parents' spiritual love, you are loved by your friends and your Rika-neesan, right?"

Hiromu slapped himself on the forehead. "Of course, how could I forget? I can't give up now, I have to continue searching. Let's do together this time, Kai."

"Don't forget about me either!" Nick joined in.

* * *

><p>"So where do we start?" Tsubasa asked Ryuji and Makito as they glanced around the warehouse. "This place is huge! Looking for the Beet card is like searching for a needle in a haystack."<p>

"Why don't we start…there?" Ryuji suggested, pointing at a stack of boxes in one of the corners.

Gorisaki, Tsubasa and Makito nodded their heads in agreement to Ryuji's suggestion.

The three humans and one Buddyroid began rummaging inside the boxes and tossing the boxes aside when they found nothing.

While tossing aside his 40th box, Ryuji said to Tsubasa, "Tsubasa-san…there's something I want to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"I find that you look a lot like senpai, but I find that you are quite different from him. A little like me, actually."

"Is that all you want to tell me?"

"No…that's not all. I find that unlike senpai, you seem…quite serious actually. Senpai was a little lax and disregarded the rules as a whole."

Tsubasa seemed a little interested in knowing more about Jin, so as he continued tossing boxes, he asked Ryuji, "What was Jin like?"

"Senpai? Oh, he was…quirky and odd, to say the least. He took life easy, he was somewhat of a goofball, but…ultimately….his heart was in the right place."

"I suppose that it's because of that he sacrificed himself to save the world, right?" Tsubasa said.

"I…suppose…" Ryuji said softly. His tone changed to that of a slightly sad one.

Tsubasa put a hand on Ryuji's shoulder. "It's alright. You'll see your senpai again. That's what we are doing now, aren't we?"

"You're right. Now's not the time to wallow about the past," Ryuji replied. He picked up another box and rummaged through it. "Let's continue our search."

Tsubasa nodded and continued to remove a box from the middle of the stack. For some reason, the rest of the stack started to wobble and the boxes fell from their positions. Tsubasa, upon realising he was going to be crushed by a pile of boxes, was too startled to react.

"Watch out!" Makito yelled and thrust out his MagiPhone with no hesitation. "Jiruma Maagi!" Makito pointed his MagiPhone at the falling boxes when they were about a centimetre away from Tsubasa's head. The boxes froze in mid-air and hovered over Tsubasa.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Makito gently levitated the boxes to their original positions.

"That was a close shave!" Gorisaki exclaimed. "If it weren't for you, Tsubasa would have been toast!"

"True," Makito replied. "It's my duty to protect my siblings from any harm as the oldest sibling of the team."

"Really? You're the oldest of your team too?" Ryuji asked in surprise.

Makito nodded.

"We do have a lot in common, do we?" Ryuji chuckled. "We are the oldest of our teams, we are protective of our younger teammates and are close to our respective yellow."

"Now that you mention it, it is true!" Tsubasa realised.

Ryuji's face suddenly turned serious and he turned to Makito and asked him, "Hey…Makito, I want to ask you something. How do you, to put it bluntly, control your siblings without losing your temper?"

Makito pondered for a moment. "Well…Ryuji, you have to understand that there's no perfect 'Aniki' out there and that there is bound to be moments where we lose control of ourselves when our teammates, (or in my case, siblings as well) do something wrong or what we think they are doing wrong."

"The best way is to think from their perspective and feel what they feel. We also can't be too protective and be a control freak. Give some freedom for them to breathe and be independent."

Ryuji nodded. "I understand, Makito. I promise I will become a better 'Aniki' for my teammates."

"Hey…not to interrupt your 'Aniki' conversation, but…don't we have a Beet card to search for?" Tsubasa asked the two of them.

"Yeah! Ryuji, you got carried away!" Gorisaki exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," Ryuji apologised to Gorisaki. He turned to face Makito again. "Shall we look for the Beet card, fellow 'Aniki'?"

Makito grinned. "I'm on it!"

* * *

><p>"Really? You two also grew up with only your mother?" Yoko said in surprise to Urara and Houka.<p>

Houka nodded. "We grew up all our life with only our Kaa-san, thinking that our otou-san had died on an expedition to Antarctica when we were young. After that, our Kaa-san became the sole breadwinner of the family."

The three girls, in addition to Usada, were heading towards the Enetron tower near the main facility of the Transport Research Centre. While they were in close proximity to Kai and Hiromu, they decided to access the place via a separate gate.

"For the first few years, Kaa-san struggled to make ends meet. She took on every job she could find. In the end, she got a stable job working as a cookbook author," Urara said as she opened the creaky gate.

"Kaa-san refused help from anybody, no matter how low we were on funds. She wanted to be self-sufficient and believed in frugality. She encouraged us to save money and not to spend excessively."

"Sounds like my mother, especially the way in which she stays strong and her refusal to depend on others," Yoko said. "She refused help from Jin-san and believed she could support herself and me." She sighed as she pushed opened the door to the tower. "It's a shame that I lost my mother and could never see her again, unlike you two."

Urara put her hand on Yoko's shoulder. "But you know what, Yoko-chan? I think you are as strong as your mother. She may have not been in your life for very long, but she has made a significant impact on you."

"Agreed! Yoko-chan may be young, but her heart is pumped with courage and determination!" Houka did her signature pose at the end of her sentence.

"Thank you, Houka-san and Urara-san. You made me feel much better now with your words of encouragement," Yoko said cheerfully. She looked around the building after she finished speaking. There seemed to be only two ways to get to the top of the building: through the stairs or the elevator.

"Yoko…which way should we go?" Usada asked.

"Let's take the elevator. I don't want to waste my energy climbing up the stairs," Yoko replied.

Yoko then tried to pry open the sealed elevator doors but to no avail, even with the help of Houka and Urara.

"Sigh...looks like we have not much of a choice…" she said.

The girls and Usada then began to climb up the seemingly eternal flight of stairs that Houka and Urara felt that the stairs were leading to Magitopia and not the top of some random tower.

As they began to ascend higher and higher, Yoko felt her energy getting drained more and more. Eventually, at the 50th-ish flight of stairs, Yoko finally groaned, "I…can't…take…this…anymore…" and she fainted.

Houka and Urara turned around upon hearing the loud thump and were shocked and worried upon seeing Yoko.

"Are you okay, Yoko?" Urara panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Big trouble! Yoko's all out of energy! This happens when she doesn't eat enough sweets!" Usada was far more frantic than Urara or Houka. "This is her weakness from the anti-virus program that was created to combat Vaglass," Usada explained when he saw Houka and Urara's confused faces. "Anyway, at this rate we need to restore her energy quickly!" Usada became even more frantic by the minute. "Don't just stand there! Check her pockets for sweets, you two!" he said out of desperation and frustration.

Urara and Houka dug through an unconscious Yoko's pockets but found nothing.

"What shall we do?" Usada panicked even more.

Thinking quickly, Urara turned to Houka and instructed, "Houka, check your pockets for any sweets!"

"Right away!" Houka said. She dug through her pockets, desperately trying to find a sweet and throwing out all the other assorted items in there.

"I found it!" Houka exclaimed after digging through her pockets for a while and taking out a small packet of gummy bears.

"Quickly, put it into her mouth!" Usada prompted Houka.

Houka opened the packet of gummy bears and placed it into Yoko's mouth. Yoko, most likely awakened by the presence of sugar in her mouth, got up and swallowed the gummy bears whole.

"Ahh…what a lifesaver!" she said after swallowing the gummy bears.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Urara and Houka heaved a sigh of relief.

Yoko smiled at the girls. "Did you girls put the gummy bears in my mouth?" Before the girls could even nod their heads and said they did it, Yoko thanked them, "Thanks once again, Houka-san, Urara-san! I can really depend on you to help me. You guys are like my older sisters."

"No problem, Yoko-chan," Urara replied. "You know…you may be right when you say that we're like your older sisters. I feel that you're almost like our younger sister."

"Yes, yes!" Houka agreed. "I do really think Yoko-chan is like our adorable younger sister who is young but strong!"

"Sorry to interrupt your happy conversation…but don't we have a Beet card to search for?" Usada interrupted.

"That's right!" Yoko exclaimed. "I almost forgot! Let's go, Houka-san, Urara-san! We have to look for that Beet card!"

Houka and Urara nodded. "Let's go then!"

"Wait for me!" Usada yelled as he climbed up the stairs with much difficulty, while trying to catch up with the girls who were racing to the top of the tower.

* * *

><p>"What a mess!" Hikaru exclaimed as he glanced around the place. Even though he did see debris scattered everywhere when he first entered the dimension, this area was the worst. Not only was there were more debris in that area, the building next to the area(aka the separate block of the Transport Research Centre, the place which Jin stayed for 13 years) had a giant hole in it from the Go-Busters' last stand with Enter.<p>

"It's going to take us forever if we are going to find something as small as a Beet card! I don't think there's any point in finding the card among the debris outside. J, let's go inside the building," Hikaru suggested.

Hikaru was about to enter the building through the giant hole when he noticed J wasn't following him and was standing still in one spot and was gazing up into the sky.

"J? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

J immediately snapped out of his blank state and replied, "Nothing's wrong. What were you saying?"

"I said we better get inside the building to find the Beet card as there's no point in searching out in the open area among the debris."

"Oh…yes, I almost forgot," J replied as he scrambled behind Hikaru to get into the building.

While the inside of the building was also in bad shape, it was easier to search for something as bright as a golden coloured Beet card as there won't be any light obstructing their vision.

"Gou Lujuna!" Hikaru exclaimed, and light appeared out of his GripPhone like a torchlight.

"Let's get searching, shall we?" Hikaru asked J.

There was no response from J.

"J?" Hikaru turned to look at the robot.

J's head was bowed and was staring at something in his hand.

"What is that in your hand?" Smoky peaked out of the MagiLamp Hikaru was holding in his hand. He flew out of Hikaru's hands and peered at the thing J was holding.

"What is this? It's just a black lump!" Smoky said mockingly to J.

"It's not a black lump!" J shouted at Smoky, before proceeding to slap Smoky so hard that he flew back into Hikaru's arms. "It's…my…last…reminder of Jin…"

_The events of Final Mission flash through J's mind regarding Jin's sacrifice and the black Jenga block._

"I see," Hikaru said, snapping J out of flashback mode. Hikaru closed the lid of the lamp to shut Smoky up and walked over to J.

"You miss Jin a lot, do you?" Hikaru asked.

J nodded his head in silence.

"I understand how you feel, but now's not the time to grieve Jin's death. Now is the time to focus on finding the very thing that could revive him."

J stopped fixating on the black Jenga block and turned his gaze to Hikaru.

"Jin did sacrifice himself for the greater good, didn't he? His sacrifice wasn't certainly in vain… but now's the chance to see him again, so why don't we focus on our current task instead of being stuck in the past?"

"You're right," J said slowly, putting away the Jenga block. "Now's not the time to dwell on Jin's death, it's time to find a way to see Jin alive again! Let's go, Hikaru-san! It's time to find that Beet card."

"That's the spirit! Let's start finding that Beet card. You lead the way, J," Hikaru replied as he followed closely behind the Buddyroid around the wrecked ruins of the building.


	8. Chapter 8

After a long and supposed thorough search throughout the room, Kai, Hiromu and Nick were still searching for the Beet card but to no avail.

"It is a lot harder than I thought!" Kai exclaimed. "Should we have a breather for a moment?" he asked Hiromu and Nick.

"No, no, no, senpai," Hiromu waved his finger cheekily. "Don't you remember?" He broke into a comical impression of Kai. "We must go on bravely no matter what, because when there's love…"

"There's courage," Kai finished Hiromu's sentence. Kai laughed when he finished his sentence. "I get it, I get it. Let's get back to work, shall we?"

The three reds tried combing the room again but it still didn't work out. The Beet card was still yet to be found.

"What are we going to do?" Nick exclaimed as he sat down subconsciously on the toppled Christmas tree. "We've combed the room four, five, maybe even six times, but we still haven't found the Beet card!" He sighed. "And I've looked at the usual places…"

Kai and Hiromu suddenly had a brainwave at the same time. "Usual places, eh? If that's the case…"

"Then we'll look at the places we haven't touched!"

"And that area is…"

Kai and Hiromu slowly turned their heads to the Christmas tree Nick was sitting on.

At first, Nick was confused to why suddenly the two Red Senshi suddenly turned their heads to face him, but when he realised what they were thinking about, he immediately leapt up from the tree and exclaimed, "So I've been sitting on the potential location of the Beet card all along?! Why didn't I think of that earlier?!"

Hiromu patted Nick on the back. "It's alright, Nick. It took us some time to realise too. Right now, our main concern is…"

"Lifting this thing up," Hiromu said as he tried to lift the toppled Christmas tree up. "Arrghh…it's too heavy…"

"Do you need help?" Kai asked.

"Yeah…" Hiromu groaned while trying to hold up the tree.

Kai went to one side of the tree and grabbed on to it. When they tried again, it still didn't work, only further elevating the tree by a few centimetres.

"What is this tree made out of? Steel?" Kai remarked when the tree barely even budged with two people trying to lift it up.

"I'm...not…sure…" Hiromu replied, still struggling and making sure his arms didn't gave way. "Nick! Come and help us!" Hiromu called out to his Buddyroid standing in the corner.

Nick went over and grabbed the top part of the tree. They tried lifting once more, but the results were still minimal.

"This is not working out well!" Hiromu exclaimed, with a clear look of exhaustion on his face and beads of perspiration dripping down his forehead.

"If that's the case…everyone, on the count of three, with all your strength, lift the tree up!" Kai instructed the other two. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Lift!" the three shouted simultaneously.

The tree was immediately lifted up thanks to their efforts, which is something they expected. However they didn't expect to be rewarded, in an unlikely way for the matter.

As soon as they lifted up the Christmas tree, a golden light sprung out of nowhere and temporarily blinded them for a second. It was so bright, Hiromu almost lost his grip of the tree! Luckily he recovered quickly and placed it down a short distance away from its original spot.

Hiromu was the first one to investigate the glowing object, bending down on his knees to carefully inspect the item.

As soon as he touched the object, it stopped glowing and revealed itself to be a metallic, golden card. There was a familiar symbol engraved on both sides of the card: what appeared to resemble the horns of a Japanese Kabuto Beetle.

"Is that…the Beet card?" Kai asked, bending down next to Hiromu to take a closer look.

"I think it is," Hiromu replied as he let Kai inspect the card.

"I knew it! I have been sitting on the location of the Beet card all along!" Nick exclaimed again as he craned his 'neck' to look at the card.

Kai and Hiromu got up. "Nick…" Hiromu said as he went close to his Buddyroid. Hiromu patted him on the 'shoulder.' "Good job! Your words gave us the idea to look under the Christmas tree. And what do you know? It was there all along!"

Nick was so stunned at first, he stood rooted to the spot for a moment before Kai called out to him, "Nick! Let's go!" and he ran after the two Red Senshi out of the door.

* * *

><p>"This <em>is<em> looking for a needle in a haystack!" Tsubasa remarked after throwing away his 100th box. "100 boxes later, and I still can't find it!"

"Well…we're also having just as much bad luck as you," Ryuji replied as he threw the box he was combing just now. "I still haven't found anything either. Neither did your brother," Ryuji pointing his head in Makito's direction.

"That's right. Tsubasa, you better not slack off, or no Aniki Salad tonight…"

Tsubasa sighed. "I don't intend to. I was just saying that looking for the Beet card is just _really_ hard. See? I'm moving on to my 101th box," Tsubasa said as he took out said 101th box.

The two 'Anikis' grinned at each other and continued with their work.

Gorisaki, who was also helping to move and search the boxes, was starting to get worried for Ryuji, who, by now, was starting to sweat profusely. To Gorisaki, it was something to be worried about because _that_ might happen again…

"Ryuji! Let me help you with the boxes!" Gorisaki exclaimed as he tried to run over to Ryuji's side to help him. Ryuji was quite taken aback when he looked up and saw Gorisaki running towards him while yelling at him.

Unfortunately, Gorisaki, being bulky and all, lost his balance while running and began to fall. He tried to grip on to something to break his fall, but his large hands just simply knocked against the pile of untouched boxes next to Makito's and...

"Gorisaki!" Ryuji rushed over to help his Buddyroid. "Are you alright?!"

Makito, who had backed away just in time, as well as Tsubasa, rushed over to help clear the boxes that was burying the gorilla Buddyroid underneath.

When they found Gorisaki, he was lying face down on the floor under the pile and when the three used their combined strength to lift the 30 ton plus robot up, his face was spinning like crazy.

"Oi! Are you okay?!" Ryuji yelled close to the Buddyroid's face.

Gorisaki shook his head hard when he heard Ryuji's voice and his face immediately stopped spinning. "I'm really sorry, Ryuji! I was worried about you when you started to sweat profusely. I thought you were going to overheat," he apologised.

"I'm fine, Gorisaki! You don't have to worry about me now! I think you should be more worried about-"

Ryuji had unconsciously kicked a box while he was talking, and when he kicked it, something rolled out of it and gave off a brilliant, golden light.

Ryuji immediately stopped talking and bent down to examine the glowing object. When he picked it up gently, the object stopped glowing and the moment Ryuji saw the familiar engraved symbol at the front of the object, he knew he had found it.

"Tsubasa! Makito!" he called out to the observing Ozu brothers and beckoned them to come forward.

"I think we may have found it," Ryuji lifted the card up to show Makito and Tsubasa.

"Maji de (_for real)_?" Tsubasa and Makito frowned as they stared at the miniscule metallic golden card with a symbol engraved in it.

"I'm sure it's the Beet card," Ryuji replied with confidence as he got up. He walked over to Gorisaki and patted him on the back. "Nice work! If you didn't fall and knock over the pile of boxes, we wouldn't have found the Beet card, or at least found it much later. Thank you!"

Gorisaki was so surprised by Ryuji's words his face started spinning rapidly again, much to the amusement of Tsubasa and Makito.

* * *

><p>"And here we are!" Houka exclaimed as they reached the top of the tower, with Yoko, Urara and Usada trailing behind.<p>

The top of the tower looked like nothing much, just a bare, grey room, with various empty, transparent tanks that previously stored Enetron scattered in almost every corner and a network of pipes hanging above them. There was also a sealed lift door in one corner, which was not very well-hidden by the clutter of things piling in front of it.

"Alright then! Let's start searching, should we?" Yoko suggested to the others.

"Let's do it!" Houka and Urara agreed.

"Roger Rabbit!" Usada exclaimed while raising his 'hand' to salute.

The girls and Usada immediately began searching, with Urara combing through the first three tanks, Yoko searching the next three, Houka looking through the last few ones and Usada scampering through the pile of miscalleous items.

"Why is it I have to have the worst job among all?" Usada muttered to himself as he picked up the bits of pieces of the garbage lying on the floor. "Scampering through rubbish…I'm no rat, I'm a rabbit…"

"Did you say something, Usada-chan?" Houka asked.

Usada was alarmed. "No…I didn't say anything…"

"I see." Houka resumed her task of searching the Enetron tanks.

Usada heaved a sigh of relief. "I nearly got caught…"

He glanced up for a brief moment up to one of the pipes located above one of the Enetron tanks. Although he had only noticed it for a second, he swore he noticed a golden glow coming from one of the corners of the pipe.

While Usada continued to stare at the pipe intensely, Yoko, Houka and Urara were having no such luck in finding the Beet card.

"I checked every nook and crany of my tank, but no luck," Urara shrugged her shoulders in disappointment.

"Me neither. I haven't found anything too," Houka sighed.

"I'm having the same bad luck as you two," Yoko said. "Why don't we ask Usada if he had found anything?"

"Usada! Did you find anything?" Yoko called out to her Buddyroid. "Huh? Usada?"

Usada was so fixiated on the pipe that he was only paying attention to see if the light would come back again and was pratically ignoring Yoko's calls.

"Oi, Usada! Were you listening to me?" Yoko was getting frustarted by the minute that her Buddyroid was not responding to her.

After several failed attempts at calling out to him, Yoko was getting really frustrated. "That's it…" she muttered angrily as she approached Usada in a menancing manner, as would a fox do to a rabbit in the wild.

"Wait, Yoko-chan! Calm down!" Urara and Houka attempted to calm her down, but all attempts to reach out to her failed.

As soon as Yoko was right behind her Buddyroid, she grabbed him by his 'ears' and shook him hard.

"Wahhhhhhhhh!" Usada cried out, effectively snapping him out of 'focus mode'.

Upon hearing his cries of 'mercy', Yoko stopped shaking Usada and swivelled him to face her angry face.

"Weren't you listening to me?" Yoko hissed. "I asked whether you have found anything, but yet you weren't listening to me!" She wanted to shake him hard one more time, but not before Houka and Urara stopped and restrained her.

"Ahhh…" Usada let out a brief cry of fright before (not quite) pulling himself together.

"I…was…staring…so intensely…at…pipe…over there…" Usada trembled while pointing an 'arm' at that said pipe. "There was a golden glow from the pipe…"

Yoko let go of Usada and stared up at the pipe.

At that same crucial moment, Houka and Urara looked up too and they too noticed something: a golden light from something not ordinary.

Yoko immediately got excited. "Did you see that too?"

Houka and Urara nodded. "We noticed it too!"

"I think there might be something up there!" Yoko said even more excitedly that you could almost hear her heart throbbing in excitement.

However, after the brief adrenaline rush, Yoko's face suddenly fell flat.

"What's wrong?" Urara asked with concern.

"I've suddenly realised…it's too high up to reach that thing."

Urara and Houka stared at the pipe one more time. Yoko was definitely right. The pipe was too tall for even Houka(the tallest among all of them) to reach.

Yoko dropped to her knees. "What should we do? I don't think I can't jump that high up there too, with the tank blocking the way…"

Houka, at that point, suddenly had a brainwave. "Leave it up to me!"

She whipped out her MagiPhone and waved it around a few times.

"Jii…Magika!" Houka pointed her MagiPhone at the pipe. A mini, pink hurricane appeared out of her phone and spun towards the corner of the pipe, 'catching' the object stuck in between. It then began to spin back towards them.

However just as it was about to reach Houka's hands, the hurricane unexpectedly disappeared and the object the hurricane caught started to fall.

Yoko, acting quickly, jumped forward and caught the object safely in her hands.

"I got it!" Yoko exclaimed as she opened her palms to let Houka and Urara take a look.

In her palms, lay the third Beet card, having a metallic, golden shine, with Jin's symbol engraved on both sides.

Houka and Urara let out gasps of amazement. "It's a Beet card! We finally found one!"

Houka called out her signature "Yahoo!" while Urara punched her fists in the air in happiness. Meanwhile, Yoko walked over to Usada, bent down and hugged him with all her might.

"Thank you so much Usada! If it weren't for you, we would have never found the Beet card! You are my best buddy!"

Usada felt as if he was being asphyxiated as Yoko embraced him even tighter.

* * *

><p>"Master, can we leave now?" Smoky asked impatiently as he peered out of the lid of the MagiLamp. "We have been searching for such a long time that I swear that even by Christmas, we-" Hikaru slammed the lid shut.<p>

"J, have you found anything yet?" Hikaru asked the beetle Buddyroid, acting as if Smoky didn't say anything.

J, who was scurrying through the debris, got up and shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't found anything at all. How about you? Do you have any leads?"

Hikaru shook his head. "I haven't either. But I think I just have the solution…"

He produced a ticket and puched it into his GripPhone. He then pointed the ticket at J. "Goludiiro Gogika!"

Light from the ticket struck J.

J felt he was being electrocuted by lightning for a few moments and flailed around for a few moments before the sensation went away.

Even after the electrifying sensation had vanished, the golden beetle robot still felt a strange sensation surging through him, like that time when Enter replaced his usual can of Enetron with a Vaglass-produced one and made him go crazy. Except this time, he knew he was still in control.

"What just happened?" J asked Hikaru.

"I have used a spell that increases your senses," Hikaru replied. "Now, you can 'track down' Jin's scent."

J was confused for a moment, but soon he knew what Hikaru meant. He suddenly smelt a familiar scent, but only faintly. It smelt like the forest, but not just any forest. It smelt like…

"Hikaru-san! I think I can smell Jin's scent! I can feel it!" J exclaimed excitedly.

Hikaru grinned and did his signature hair flip. "I knew it would work. J, why don't you lead the way to Jin?"

"Roger!" J announced.

J then proceeded to scour around the building, following the trail of Jin's scent. Hikaru was following closely behind, trying his best to keep up with J.

More than often, J would follow a trail and state that the scent was getting stronger as they walked further, only to stop somewhere in the middle or towards the end, stating that he had lost that scent.

It was only until the the 70th-plus attempt did J finally stick to a path that eventually led them to…

"The location of…Jin's body?" Hikaru couldn't believe his ears when he heard the answer from J.

"Yes. This was the place in which Jin spent 13 years in isolation in Hyper Space. It was also the place in which he died…"

"_Maybe that worked a little too well…" Hikaru thought to himself. "I totally didn't anticipate this…"_

"Hey! What's that?" J cried out loud.

Hikaru's train of thought broke when he heard J.

The Buddyroid was rushing towards the cryostasis tank that once held the body of the genius engineer that was now broken. In the centre of that tank, lay a small golden, metallic card that was glowing.

"The smell…is quite strong…" J said out loud as he gently picked the card up with his hands.

When the card stopped glowing, J stared at the extremely familiar symbol carved into both sides of the card.

Hikaru, who was standing behind, looked at J in anticipation. "Is this…"

"I'm sure it is a Beet card," J replied. "I can sense it, even though I think the spell is wearing off."

"Wahoo!" Smoky exclaimed in ectasy as his head popped out from the MagiLamp."Now that we have found what we have needed, we can go home now!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and sighed.

J looked away as he mummured to himself, "He never really learns, does he?"


End file.
